This invention relates to a compact power supply and to an improved lubricant affording device therefor.
The use of portable generators for providing electrical power for a variety of purposes is well known. For the most part, these power supplies are relatively large and cumbersome. There is, however, a particular demand for a small, readily portable power supply of this type that will provide moderate electrical power outputs. Although a variety of arrangements have been provided for this purpose, for the most part, they are either cumbersome or inefficient.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, compact electrical power supply that can be easily portable and which will operate with a high efficiency.
It has been found that a compact portable power supply may be provided by employing a small internal combustion engine that is powered by a pressurized gaseous fuel. In order to permit a compact assembly, the engine should be liquid cooled and should be readily started from a starter and also drive a generator to provide power outputs. Of course, the provision of such components can give rise to a rather bulky construction.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide a compact electrical power supply driven by a gas fueled internal combustion engine which is liquid cooled and nevertheless compact.
In connection with such compact power units, it is particularly advantageous to employ two-cycle internal combustion engines. The advantages of two-cycle engines and their simplicity and relatively high power outputs for a given displacement are well known. However, it is desirable to insure that the engine be adequate lubricated so as to insure long life. When the engine is fueled by a gaseous fuel, it is not possible to mix lubricant with the fuel as with conventional gasoline powered two-cycle engines.
Although separate lubricating systems have been proposed for two-cycle engines, these systems normally employ reciprocating piston type pumps that are driven in some manner from the engine. Although such pumps are adequate for larger displacement engines, for extremely small displacement engines relatively low amounts of lubricant are required. In addition, the portability of the unit as aforenoted means that it may be operated in any of a plurality of orientations. Conventional lubricating systems for engines are designed so as to be operated in only a certain specific orientation or minor variations from that orientation. With the conventional lubricating systems, the operation of the engine in a different orientation can significantly effect the amount of lubricant that is delivered to the engine.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved lubricating system for a small gas powered engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved lubricant pump that is particularly adapted to supply small amounts of lubricant.
In addition to the aforenoted problems with conventional lubricating systems for engines, there is additionally the problem that when the engine is in a different orientation, the lubricant may drain from the lubricant tank by gravity.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved lubricant pump for an engine wherein the pump acts as a shutoff valve by its inherent construction and operation so that fuel cannot inadvertently be discharged when the engine is not operating and regardless of the orientation of the unit.